Destinos Cruzados
by edwardmasen4ever
Summary: Lizzy es una chica que se muda a Forks con su hermano y sus padres después de largos viajes alrededor del mundo. Piensa que va a encontrar tranquilidad... Pero lo que no se imaginaba era que iba a conocer a Edward Cullen... y que se iba a enamorar de él.
1. Chapter 1

_**DESTINOS CRUZADOS**_

El irritante sonido del despertador me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Me desperecé y bostecé, preguntándome a quién narices se le habría ocurrido inventar aquel odioso pitido. Apagué de un manotazo el aparato y me levanté. Era extraño no despertarme en la misma habitación que en los últimos tres años...

Mi familia y yo nos habíamos pasado la vida viajando, cosa que no me molestaba en absoluto, pero decidimos que aquel iba a ser nuestro último destino. Así que Forks, un pueblo pequeño y lluvioso que forma parte del estado de Washington, se convirtió en nuestro lugar de estancia definitivo.

En total somos cuatro. Mis padres, que llevan 20 años casados; mi hermano, que es totalmente infantil pero se cree superior a mí por llevarme un año de diferencia; y yo, que a pesar de mis 17 años iba a empezar el último año de instituto. Hacía un tiempo que me adelantaron de curso a partir de mis resultados obtenidos en un test de inteligencia.

Papá es el tipo de marido que ayuda a su mujer (vamos, que no es machista y no le importa cocinar o fregar) y el tipo de padre que está pendiente de con cuántos chicos sale su hija. De momento no tenía que preocuparse: yo nunca había tenido novio. Es muy activo y le encanta hacer senderismo. El bosque de Forks fue una de las cosas que más le llamaron la atención.

Mamá es todo lo contrario. Sólo es activa cuando hay que ir de compras. Le chiflan las tiendas. Creo que únicamente sale de un centro comercial porque anuncian por los altavoces el cierre, que sino se queda allí a vivir. No le cuesta nada conocer a gente nueva y era muy mala estudiante en el instituto.

Y mi hermano... Bueno, él es un caso aparte. Deportista, playboy, adora salir con chicas pero siempre que no sean relaciones duraderas. Bueno, siempre que no sean relaciones, punto. Mal estudiante, le encantan las motos y su sueño es convertirse en jugador de la NBA.

En cuanto a mí... Supongo que soy la rara de la familia. Soy superdotada, me encanta la música y leer, también compongo, escribo y pinto. Soy extrovertida y optimista, y no me dan miedo los desafíos. El único gusto que comparto con alguien de mi familia es la afición por el mundo del motor. Mi padre y yo somos auténticos fanáticos de los coches. Podemos hablar de ello durante horas. Bueno, y el gusto por la música con mi madre.

Aquel día íbamos a empezar el instituto. Estaba nerviosa, para qué negarlo. Soy extrovertida, pero el hecho de empezar una nueva vida en un lugar completamente diferente con gente desconocida pone nervioso a cualquiera. Menos mal que mamá iba a estar con nosotros. Había conseguido trabajo en el instituto como profesora de Música y nos iba a dar clase a mi hermano y a mí. La verdad era que no sabía muy bien si sería algo bueno o malo. El tener a tu madre en el lugar donde estudias... suena un poco a no poder separarte en todo el día de ella. Mi padre iba a trabajar en el hospital del pueblo. Según él, había un eminente doctor apellidado Cullen.

Papá y mamá nos habían regalado el día anterior un coche a mí y una moto a mi hermano, aunque a él se la quitarían si sus resultados escolares eran bajos. Teníamos una buena posición económica, aunque no nos gustaba alardear de ello. La casa, a pesar de ser ostentosa, no la habíamos comprado, nos la había construido mi tío Michael. Era bastante grande y espaciosa, y mi habitación había sido decorada con mi color favorito: el azul celeste.

Una vez me duché y me arreglé, bajé a desayunar. Las tortitas de mi madre se olían por toda la casa. Siempre las hacía cuando era un día especial.

Buenos días -dije, llegando a la cocina, donde mi padre estaba leyendo el periódico y mi madre acabando de cocinar.

- Hola, cariño -dijo mamá.

Yo me senté al lado de mi padre y me serví un vaso con zumo de naranja.

- ¿Y David?

- Tu hermano ha salido a dar un paseo con la moto. Se ha levantado temprano sólo para eso. Incluso a desayunado antes de que yo me levantara.

- Como sabe que le va a durar poco, aprovecha el momento.

Mi padre apartó la vista del periódico al fin para fijarla en mí.

- Bueno, Lizzy... Ya tienes 17 años...

- Sí... ¿y? -pregunté, comiendo ya mis tortitas.

- Pues que pienso que deberías saber algunas cosas acerca de... bueno, de...

- Sexo -repuse, con indiferencia.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo sabías que te iba a hablar de eso?

- Se te nota a la legua, papá. Y no te preocupes, que ya sé todo.

- ¿Todo?

- Sí, papá. Todo.

- Pues... me has ahorrado una charla incómoda.

- De nada... -dije, levantándome y dejando mi plato y mi vaso en el fregadero.- Me voy ya. No quiero llegar tarde el primer día.

- Suerte, cariño -me dijo mi madre, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Yo me dirijí a mi padre y le abracé por detrás.

- ¿Seguro que sabes todo?

- Que sí, papá -le di un beso.- Te quiero.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorpresas y encuentros.

No me costó mucho encontrar el instituto. El edificio era de color marrón y estaba rodeado de árboles y arbustos... Bueno, como casi todo el pueblo. En la puerta había un cartel que decía: "FORKS HIGH SCHOOL, HOME OF THE SPARTANS".

Dejé el coche en los aparcamientos (era el más ostentoso, no todos tenían un BMW azul) y me encaminé hacia el interior del edificio. Fuera ya había gente charlando y riendo, a pesar de que estaba empezando a llover. Al entrar, vi una pequeña sala. Supuse por el cartel que rezaba "OFICINA PRINCIPAL" que era ahí adonde tenía que ir. Dentro había una mujer pequeña y regordeta, detrás de un mostrador. Supuse que sería ahí donde ella organizaba el papeleo, atendía a la gente nueva y leía prensa rosa. Pegados a las paredes había un montón de folletos, y algunas sillas se extendían por la habitación.

Perdone -dije, acercándome a la mujercilla.

¿Sí?

Soy nueva aquí y no sé adonde tengo que ir.

Bueno, bienvenida a Forks.

Gracias.

¿Tu nombre, cariño?

Callahan. Elizabeth Callahan.

Ah, sí. La niña superdotada.

El que usaran las palabras niña y superdotada en la misma frase me ponía mala. Si ya las odiaba por separada, ni qué decir juntas. No era una niña, tenía 17 años. Y no me gustaba nada ser superdotada. Todos me excluían.

Aquí tienes, el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela. Además también tienes un parte que deberás traerme firmado por cada profesor que te dé clase hoy cuando vayas a irte.

Muchas gracias -dije, cogiendo los papeles y saliendo de la sala.

La gente ya había empezado a entrar a pesar de no haber sonado la campana. Supuse que estaba lloviendo, así que eché un vistazo al horario. A primera hora tenía Literatura, con un tal señor Mason.

Una vez sonó la campana empecé a buscar el aula. No fue difícil de encontrar, no se hallaba demasiado lejos de la entrada. Era pequeña. Al lado de la puerta había unas perchas donde colgué mi abrigo.

Tal como me dijo la mujer, entregué el parte al profesor, un hombre con pelo blanco, algo gordito y con una cara no muy amigable. Al firmarlo, me miró.

La chica superdotada.

Bueno, al menos no me había llamado niña.

Sí, señor.

¿Por qué no se presenta delante de sus compañeros? Será interesante.

"¿Interesante? Sólo hará que me excluyan más".

Mientras él llamaba la atención de la clase, yo me aclaraba la garganta.

Cuando quiera.

Me coloqué frente a todos y empecé a hablar.

Eh... Hola. Me llamo Lizzy y tengo 17 años...

Una oleada de murmullos recorrió el aula.

Voy adelantada un curso y me acabo de mudar con mis padres y mi hermano.

¿De dónde vienes? -se escuchó una voz que no supe identificar.

Pues... mi familia y yo nunca hemos tenido casa fija. No parábamos de viajar. El último sitio al que fuimos fue a Phoenix, en Arizona. Estuvimos allí tres años.

De nuevo, más murmullos.

¿Qué es lo que te gusta? -me preguntó el profesor. ¿Esto qué era, un interrogatorio?

Pues... Me encanta la música y la lectura. También escribo y pinto...

Interesante... Puede sentarse, señorita Callahan... -dijo el señor Mason. Al menos sabía que me iba a interesar su asignatura.

Me senté al final de la clase, sola. Entonces, al levantar la cabeza, los vi. Mientras hablaba había mirado a un punto fijo, sino estaba claro que me hubiera puesto nerviosa. Pero en ese momento... Sí, estaba segura de que era ella. Isabella Swan. ¿Así que se había venido aquí? Su compañero de mesa también captó mi atención. Era increíblemente guapo. ¿Sería modelo? Su cabello broncíneo estaba desordenado, y su cara parecía haber sido perfilada por uno de los mejores escultores. ¿Quién sería ese chico?


	3. Chapter 3

**Primeras palabras... y primeras sensaciones**

-Bien, la obra que vamos a ver este trimestre va a ser Romeo y Julieta -dijo el señor Mason. Todos cogimos nuestros libros-. Señorita Callahan, al resto de alumnos se lo mandé leer como tarea para el verano. Póngase al día.

-Descuide, me lo leí hace cinco años.

Murmullos de incredulidad inundaron el aula y yo miré a todas partes. ¿También era rara por leer?

-Bien... En tal caso, podrá decirnos su opinión sobre el libro.

Este profesor iba a pillar, ¿verdad?

-¿Piensa que la historia de Romeo y Julieta es romántica?

-Totalmente -respondí, segura de mí misma.

-¿Por qué?

-Supongo que por el hecho de que su amor llegue al extremo. Son capaces de morir el uno por el otro.

-¿Y eso le parece romántico? ¿No hubiese preferido que ambos vivieran?

-La vida no es justa y no siempre tiene un final feliz.

El profesor quedó contento con mi respuesta.

-¿Sí, señor Cullen?

Levanté la vista y vi que el chico que se sentaba al lado de Isabella había levantado la mano.

-Yo pienso que lo que hace Romeo es pura estupidez.

-Explíquese.

-Por su culpa muere su amor, y antes de pensar, decide matarse.

-Interesante.

-¿Y no piensas que en una situación así en la vida real harías lo mismo? Quiero decir, si llegases a vivir ese tipo de amor...

Entonces se giró y pude apreciarle. Ojos penetrantes, nariz perfecta y recta, mandíbula fuerte, labios finos y perfectamente delineados. Era realmente guapo.

-Tendría que verme en la situación.

-Eso es precisamente a lo que me refiero. Su amor llega a ser tan fuerte que no duda ni por un segundo en matarse. Sin esa mujer su vida no tiene sentido, así que... ¿por qué seguir viviendo?

Una sonrisa de medio lado asomó por su cara. Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

"No, Lizzy, tranquilízate. Puede ser un chulo y un arrogante. No te dejes llevar por lo que ves."

Siempre procuraba no fijarme en el físico. Normalmente los chicos más guapos eran los peores. Lo sabía por experiencia. Puede parecer extraño, pero le oí reírse. Como si hubiese sabido lo que estaba pensando.

-Y después de este pequeño debate originado entre el señor Cullen y la señorita Callahan, seguimos con la clase.

Bajé mi vista e intenté concentrarme. Pero era imposible. Olía muy bien... ¿Qué colonia utilizaría?

Cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de la clase me sentí aliviada. Con suerte no tendría que estar con él en la siguiente clase. Pero antes tenía que saludar.

-Perdona -dije, tocando a Isabella en el brazo-. Eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?

-Bella -dijo. Por su mirada aprecié que me había reconocido.

-Cierto, no te gusta que te llamen por tu nombre completo. No sé si te acordarás de mí... Soy Elizabeth Callahan... Estuvimos juntas en el instituto de Phoenix...

-Sí, me acuerdo. Venías conmigo a Biología.

-Sí... Bueno, no nos relacionamos mucho, pero me alegro de volver a verte.

-Igualmente -el chico guapo se acercó a ella.

-¿Así que os habéis mudado aquí? -me preguntó Bella.

-Sí. Ya sabes, queríamos tranquilidad después de vivir en tantas ciudades ruidosas. Pensamos que en un pueblo así no pasa nada peligroso o extraño, que todo siempre es igual, y era lo que necesitábamos, así que...

¿Por qué se miraban y sonreían? ¿Acaso había dicho algo gracioso?

-Eh... Hola, soy Lizzy -saludé al chico.

-Edward Cullen.

-Encantada... Bueno, me voy.

-¿Sabes dónde está tu próxima clase? -me preguntó Bella mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

-No, pero la encontraré, no te preocupes.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Música.

-Qué casualidad... Nosotros también. Te acompañamos.

"Genial", pensé.

-Gracias.

-Alice me ha dicho que han cambiado a la profesora -dijo Edward.

-Oh... ¿Y ha conocido ya a la nueva?

-Sí. Dice que es muy maja y viste genial.

-Alice como siempre.

-Bueno, en realidad... -decidí meterme en la conversación-. La nueva profesora es mi madre.

-¿En serio? No sabía que era profesora dijo Bella.

-Sí. Al principio se dedicaba a dar clases particulares de piano, pero ahora trabaja aquí.

Me quedé pensando... Cullen... ¿De qué me sonaba ese apellido? ¡Claro! ¡El médico!

-Perdona... ¿Tú padre no será médico en el hospital?

-Sí -dijo Edward. No parecía sorprendido de que le preguntara algo así. Era realmente raro...

-Bueno, es que mi padre trabaja en el hospital y me ha dicho que tu padre es muy bueno.

-Sí. Cura a Bella siempre que se hace algo. Suele ser a menudo.

Ella le miró, sonriendo. Entre estos dos había algo, estaba claro...

**Bueno, al fin sé cómo va todo esto de Fanfiction... Estaba un poco perdida XD. **

**Es la primera historia que escribo de Crepúsculo, así que si veis muchos fallos, es normal XD. Acepto críticas de todo tipo, siempre que sean con respeto. Me encantaría saber qué pensáis de mi historia y si cambiariais algo o no. **

**Besos y abrazos!**


End file.
